Dreaming Away the Days
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Merlin's secret is out. Arthur's taken well to it, and Camelot is happy with Merlin as now Court Sorcerer/Manservant. Problem? Arthur starts having heated dreams about Merlin, and he thinks it's Merlin's magic that's causing them. What will it take for the dreams to go away and have Arthur getting his beauty sleep again? SLASH. Merthur.


When Merlin came to tend to Arthur that morning, he thought things better than ever. Just a fortnight ago, following the coronation of Arthur and the death of Uther, Merlin had sat down with Arthur and had the conversation with him that had been awaited for years.

Arthur took the fact Merlin had magic reasonably well. I mean, if you take out his rants of denial and his makings Merlin prove it and some swearing, in the end it was fine. In the end, after realizing just how much Merlin's magic had done for the kingdom – and had done for him specifically, on several occasions – Arthur had agreed to revise the laws on banning magic from Camelot to be made into banning strictly dark magic from Camelot. Only those who were proven to be guilty of actual crime by their craft could be punished under the laws of Camelot.

The law change had been proclaimed, and Merlin even became the Court Sorcerer. Well, he still had to also remain in the position of Arthur's manservant, as Arthur was an incompetent prat – however, at least now Merlin was now getting some actual positive recognition.

So, when he walked into Arthur's bedroom in the morning, he didn't expect to see the crowned king faced down in his bed, looking utterly miserable and sleep deprived. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"Merlin," Arthur groaned. He turned over to look at Merlin, sighing. "We need to have a conversation, now. And don't you argue with me on this."

"Well, you obviously look put-off about something," Merlin said, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to Arthur's figure. "Did I forget a chore that you needed? Is there something else I need to take care of? I'm a bit busy today, but if you just wait until a little later I'm sure I can-"

Arthur shook his head, sitting up across from Merlin. "It's not about something external."

"Okay, now you are scaring me," Merlin said confusedly.

Arthur took a deep breath. "I do respect you as a friend, and as a sorcerer. You know that. But, Merlin, it's a cheap shot to mess with my mind. I do need sleep, you know."

"Of course you need your sleep, prat," Merlin stated firmly. "I'd know. I wouldn't touch your beauty sleep with a ten foot pole, because I know just how hard it is to wake you up when you haven't had enough sleep." Merlin paused for a minute. "What are you implying? Why do you think I've messed with your mind?"

"You look tired," Arthur said carefully, noting the bags under Merlin's eyes. "Almost as bad as I must look."

"Yeah, if you're comparing our appearances, you are going loony," Merlin said jokingly. "Come out with it, maybe I can help."

"You are causing them, I know it, it wouldn't make sense for anyone else to put me through dreams like that," Arthur said softly, barely trusting his own voice.

"Dreams…like what?" Merlin asked quickly. "Actually, you know what… I think I have a better idea. I'm taking you to Morgana. I'm frankly offended that you'd automatically blame something like this on me, when this is definitely more her area."

"Like you can't get into my head to speak," Arthur scoffed.

Merlin frowned. "I can do that, if I really try that is, but I can't put dreams in your head. At least not purposefully, I've been known to accidentally do things with magic sometimes…but that was more when I was just getting used to my craft. Would you rather chat with me before going to see Morgana, tell me why you automatically assumed it was me?"

Arthur flushed bright red. "I…um…" It took a minute of Arthur fumbling over little words, trying to say it properly, before he blurted it out. "It was a sex dream! It was me and it was you and it was far too real and it's been going on for about a week now. No matter how long I sleep, it feels like I've been up all night doing what's been going on in the dreams, okay?"

With that thought, Merlin flushed red too. Arthur's eyes widened. "So it is your fault?"

Merlin shook his head, speechless at first, trying to comprehend it. "The same's been happening to me, for the same amount of time. It wasn't purposeful…but if I feel this exhausted you must feel worse than you look."

"Yeah, I do," Arthur said solemnly. "I know you didn't…cause it. Can you fix it?"

"No," Merlin said, grinning a bit. "But I think I know someone who can."

oOo

After they explained their…situation to Morgana, it took her a few minutes to stop laughing. Arthur spoke up. "You didn't do this, did you?"

Morgana scoffed at him. "I wish I did. This is fantastic. It's not something someone outside the two parties involved can actually do though, if I remember correctly." Morgana began sifting through her own book on seer's magic, trying to remember where she'd heard of this kind of thing before.

Merlin spoke up. "Was…was it my fault?"

Morgana up at him from the pages of her book for a moment to respond, "Actually, it's both your fault. But let me be sure before I explain." She took a moment back to her a book, and a couple more pages flipped she found it. "Hah, okay, here it is. It's a bit of a binding type thing. No real name, that's ridiculous."

"How do we fix it?" Arthur asked impatiently, looking rather frustrated and exhausted.

Morgana smirked. "Here's the interesting part. It's a curse based on repressed emotion. So, basically, it will keep bothering you until you externalize what you've been internalizing. Some situations it's fear, hate. In your case, it's passion. You know where I'm going with this, right?"

Merlin sighed. "Was it specifically my fault?"

Morgana shook her head again. "No, Merlin. It is more common with at least one magical person in the pair, that's true. But, it's definitely both of you who are at fault for this. Luckily, the solution could be fun. The only bad part is that you both are going to be more exhausted than this. How long have you let the dreams go along for?"

"A week," Arthur muttered. "I don't like where you are going with this."

"You don't have to screw for a week straight, however hilarious it would be to see you two attempt that." Morgana said, chuckling.

"You simply have to…live up to all the fantasies. I don't know how much that would be over a week's span, but you have to make sure to include the more important elements. Not the amount of times or such," Morgana flushed. "Okay now this is making me feel uncomfortable! I'm just going to recommend you go…take care of it. If my advice doesn't help, come back. I'll try and figure something else out."

oOo

When the two boys arrived back in the room, they just kind of nervously stood watching each other for what felt like too long. Arthur was the one to form words first. "How long have you…?"

Merlin smiled weakly. "For a while, I think. Makes sense now why I didn't suspect this being an issue, having dreams like that didn't faze me as much. The real question is…how long have you…?"

Arthur flushed. "I didn't realize…obviously, I didn't know."

"Because apparently you'd be really forward about it the second you knew, thinking I'd be manipulating you," Merlin said in a small tone.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly, stepping forward to a personal distance from his friend. "It wasn't the dreams that made me think so. They just, felt, so real."

"Or what we'd conceived as feeling real," Merlin said jokingly. "It might be a bit different, actually doing this."

"It never was this bloody awkward in the dreams," Arthur mumbled.

Merlin chuckled. "Alright then, prat, close your eyes."

"What?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Come on, I will too, I just have an idea," Merlin said.

Arthur did as he was told, as did Merlin. As they drifted off into daydreaming, the connection took hold again, and Arthur's eyes snapped open as he felt the heat running through him. "Merlin?"

Merlin didn't respond, other than his eyes fluttering open and then closed again as he leaned in and captured Arthur's lips. They started shamelessly kissing and rutting, simultaneously deciding that this was so much better. Arthur used his grip on Merlin's hips to start backing him into the nearest wall.

At that point Merlin came away for air, and Arthur started kissing down to Merlin's throat. "I should've known you'd want to try this first…kinky prat."

"Objections?" Arthur said, pulling away momentarily to look Merlin in the eyes.

"No, God, none at all," Merlin said as Arthur latched onto his throat and they started rutting again.

It wasn't long before they were stripping each other of their clothing, until there was absolutely nothing left. Arthur gazed at Merlin longingly. "Merlin…gods…you…"

"I know, I know, I'm gorgeous," Merlin said hastily. Arthur chuckled. Merlin added sweetly. "Don't worry you're not so bad yourself."

Arthur laughed more brilliantly. "Merlin," Arthur said softly. "I don't remember…do I…do I prepare you?"

Merlin chuckled too. "I'm a sorcerer, I've got it covered."

All the while, may it be mentioned, that they were rutting and exploring and such. Good speech for being in such positions. With that last statement, Arthur grasped Merlin's arse and hoisted him up against the wall, slowly prodding at his entrance. "You're sure?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm not as much an idiot as you take me for, one minute."

"Okay," Arthur said, leaning forward to again tease at Merlin's neck, chuckling as he pulled away. "I never would've guessed that you were so sensitive. And you really like marks."

"Neckerchiefs will finally come in handy," Merlin said before lowering himself onto Arthur's member.

Arthur groaned loudly, hitting the wall behind them as he got used to it. "Fuck, Merlin that feels…"

"I know," Merlin said, as taken with the action as his partner was. "But could you start moving?"

"As you wish," Arthur said, grasping onto Merlin tightly as he started practically slamming into the pliant body beneath him.

It didn't take long after Arthur started hitting Merlin's prostate that he was done for, screaming Arthur's name in the process. Arthur, feeling how Merlin clenched around him in orgasm for real for the first time, was only able to last a few thrusts before spilling into Merlin.

They both were grinning like idiots after they were done.

"Bloody tired, but that was so worth it," Arthur spoke softly against Merlin's neck.

Merlin smiled sweetly. "I'll have to remember that." Then, he groaned. "And you will too, because we've got two more rounds to go."

"Fuck," Arthur said lowly. "On any other day, that would sound so brilliant."

"No reason to look bad about it today then. Would you let me down now, Arthur?" Merlin asked Arthur quickly.

Arthur complied, helping Merlin slowly pry his legs away and pulled him down from the wall. He walked around Merlin slowly, realizing that maybe the walls of brick hadn't been the best idea, as Merlin's back had newly blooming scars blossoming all across it.

Arthur hugged Merlin from behind. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin laughed softly. "It's…it's alright. I didn't really even notice till now, it's no big deal. No reason not to do that again."

Arthur groaned low against his sorcerer's throat. "_Mer_lin…"

"Do you want to go again, or is it my turn?" Merlin asked in a low tone as Arthur had already started walking them towards the bed.

Arthur let go of Merlin once they hit the sheets, and turned Merlin to face him. "You're turn, I need a break. Plus, it was one of the things…the things we both wanted."

"I was surprised about that, not going to lie," Merlin said in a slow tone. Arthur leaned forward to kiss Merlin, and then twisted him over to his back. Merlin's eyebrow rose up. "I thought you said-"

"Oh, I did," Arthur said, winking. "Just thought it'd be an opportune moment to try something else on the list…first."

Merlin didn't say another word, guessing where Arthur was going with this as he started kissing down Merlin's chest and then took the sorcerer's already again half-hard prick past his lips. Merlin groaned, grasping Arthur's blonde locks tightly in his grip as his lover went along with it. Arthur held down his lover's hips and sucked hard, swirling his tongue and – oh, God, humming. Merlin was falling to pieces beneath him. When he felt that Merlin was almost at the point of climax, he came back up, smirking. "Not bad for a first timer?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "Not bad? Not bad is an understatement and…oh, sod it, can we shag again..._now_?"

Arthur rolled over onto his back, waving his hand over his body to Merlin's attention. "All yours."

Merlin moaned. He lifted up his hand to Arthur's lips and told Arthur to suck. Arthur raised his eyebrow. "I thought, with you being a sorcerer and all…"

"Oh, I did too," Merlin said softly. "But, in the dreams, you prefer for being…you prefer more traditional."

Arthur nodded, then taking Merlin's fingers past his lips and swirling them around a bit in his lips until Merlin deemed them slick enough and reached down to Arthur's entrance and started preparing him. With the first finger, Arthur tensed. Merlin looked up and stopped immediately, concerned. "Arthur?"

"Merlin, don't be an idiot, I just have to get used to it," Arthur said slowly. "Keep going." Merlin nodded slowly, and started working one finger in and out slowly. When Arthur was showing no discomfort left to that, he added a second then third finger, and had to chuckle at Arthur trying to grind himself onto them as Merlin hit the perfect spot. "Merlin, will you just,_ now_?"

"You're sure?" Merlin asked carefully as he wrapped Arthur's legs around his torso and lined up with his entrance.

"Absolutely," Arthur said with a tired smile.

Merlin then entered with one shallow thrust, and Arthur made a noise that was somewhere between a scream and a groan. Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur?"

"Move, now," Arthur demanded, wanting them to get started before either of them could change their minds. This ended quite well. Merlin was quite naturally skilled, or so he'd absolutely let Arthur believe. He very quickly found Arthur's prostate, and was thrusting at such ferocity that it was driving them both crazy. They lasted longer this time together. This time Arthur finished under both the ministrations of Merlin's hand and his cock, and Merlin finished under the ministrations of Arthur's muscles flexing and contracting around him.

After Merlin pulled out and leaned forward to lie on Arthur's messy chest, they stayed silent for a bit.

This time, Merlin was the first to speak. "Was that as good for you as the first time?"

"Yes," Arthur responded softly. "Surprisingly, yes, it was."

"We still have one more round to go," Merlin said tiredly, yawning as he finished his words. "Are you up for it?"

"It's more work for you, again," Arthur said gently. "It's yourself you should be asking."

Merlin smiled and nodded, lifting himself off of Arthur. "You've made a mess, not surprising."

"You helped make it," Arthur said defensively, as they both looked at the mess of cum on Arthur's chest.

Merlin shrugged. "Well, I guess if I helped make the mess," Merlin licked a strip across Arthur's chest, and then kissed where it was clean. "I should help clean it up."

Arthur moaned loudly as Merlin proceeded down his chest like that, until Merlin reached his prick and he couldn't stifle a gasp as he felt himself get hard yet again under Merlin's ministrations of licking. Oh and how Merlin swirled around the tip of his prick before taking the whole thing past his lips. Arthur was panting underneath the ministrations, and Merlin waited until Arthur was almost at climax and Arthur's moans made him dizzy with arousal again before coming back up and straddling Arthur's lap.

Merlin smiled dazedly down at his lover. "Are you ready?" Arthur nodded ferociously. Merlin chuckled as he seated himself on Arthur's cock, moaning aloud at the sensation once more. "Fuck, Arthur, can I move?"

"Like you even have to ask at this point?" Arthur said, chuckling a bit before having it get caught in a moan as Merlin started quickly bouncing on his lap. He streamed out a positive strand of words and moans and groans as Merlin continued, until they each hit a third and final climax.

Merlin unseated himself, and took a lie down on the bed beside Arthur. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

"Next time, I'll do more of the work more of the times, promise," Arthur said as he got comfortable under the bedspread with and across from Merlin.

"Next time?" Merlin asked with a large grin plastered on his face.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I mean, if that's-"

Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur once more softly. "That sounds perfect. We'll talk more about it in the morning, alright?"

Arthur nodded gently, smiling too as they both tried to fall into a gentle sleep. It wasn't an hour later before their eyes both snapped open. "Merlin, it's not stopped."

"You insatiable prat," Merlin spoke jokingly. He leaned forward and kissed Arthur on the forehead. "Just you try and get some sleep then, and I'll stay awake and take some clothes so I can go speak to Morgana again. Maybe it won't be so bad if we aren't both asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Arthur said gently, leaning in and taking one more kiss before Merlin got up to get ready. When Merlin was at the door, Arthur asked in almost a whisper. "You'll be back soon, right?"

"Of course," Merlin said gently, a weak smile on his face as he shut the door behind him and headed towards Morgana's chambers again.

oOo

"So you tried all the positions?" Morgana asked a little less shamefully, as it was easier when her brother wasn't actually there.

"Yes," Merlin groaned. "And we're both exhausted. I can't stand to see Arthur like that anymore, he looks like he's been beat to a pulp, and knowing it's my fault…well, at least partially…it's killing me."

"Do you think he might be sleeping fine, without you sleeping?" Morgana asked softer.

Merlin shook his head. "Judging by the fact I'm feeling overheated and am seeing things when I even blink? No, I don't think he's getting much of a break."

"Did you tell him you loved him?" Morgana asked in a low tone.

Merlin's eyes widened. "No, I mean, it wasn't about that…was it?"

Morgana smiled genuinely. "Did you say it all, while dreaming?"

"More than once," Merlin admitted.

Morgana nodded. "That's the solution, then. Just say that while you two are intimate next, and it will stop happening…hopefully. If that doesn't work, we're going to have to go to Gaius, and I know you don't want that."

"No, no thank you," Merlin said, shuddering at the thought of trying to explain this tryst to Gaius. "Thank you for everything, Morgana."

oOo

Merlin climbed back onto Arthur's bed softly. He noted the sad state he'd left Arthur in. Groaning, tossing and turning on the bed, bags under his eyes and a grey tint to his usually perfectly golden-tanned skin. Merlin sighed, wrapping himself gently around Arthur, a bit relieved to see that the contact slowed Arthur's thrashing on the bed.

He'd made Arthur sick. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault, but it was partially his fault. Now Arthur looked worse than Merlin had seen him in years. Merlin leaned his head to hover over Arthur's shoulder and placed a few soft kisses over his neck, feeling tears pool in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Arthur. I'm going to have to ask you to wake up, okay? I love you, Arthur Pendragon. I'm so sorry."

Arthur stirred in his sleep the second Merlin had come into the bed, and finally sprung to full awareness right before Merlin started shaking around him and told him that he loved him. Arthur wiggled around a bit until he could turn around to look at Merlin, reaching a hand up to wipe away his sorcerer's tears. He smiled weakly. "Don't, don't get like this. It's not your fault. It's ours. It's mine. I should have just told you before that I love you too."

"You…but you said…"

"That I didn't know?" Arthur said, laughing softly. "There's this horrible place in oneself, Merlin. It's called denial. I just…I didn't know if either…I didn't know what I would do if…I still don't, actually."

"Arthur," Merlin cooed softly. "It's okay, I know you have a kingdom to run and I know you will need an heir to run it with and a queen and I know there's all these obstacles but-"

"When I pass," Arthur began softly. "Morgana will have the crown. She's never left us, even through her personal crisis with finding herself with magic in dark times for people with magic in Camelot. And if both you and I pass, I find that either she or her kin would be fine to rule."

"You've…you've thought about this?" Merlin asks softly.

Arthur chuckled. "A bit."

"So…you want to stay with me?" Merlin asked disbelievingly. "Like, until the day we die type stay with me? Don't get me wrong, I want this. I do. I just…do you want to deal with all the implications that will come with this?"

"Worth it," Arthur said, reaching forward and kissing his love once more. "So, one more time, being honest? Then we'll go to sleep and worry about the mechanics in the morning?"

Merlin smiled brightly as he answered. "I think I can handle that."


End file.
